Darksiders Four Horsemen
by Zero The Grim
Summary: before the Seven Seals were broken, before War was sent to end the early conflict and clear his name, They were mearly preparing for what would one day come. Let us go back to earlyer years of the horsemens eternal lives. Hope you enjoy my first fanfict, my first time be gentle...
1. Chapter 1: Training

**prologue**

**When Mankind was given Eden, Absalom, the leader of the Nephilim was outraged. He led his armies against Heaven and Hell in an attempt to steal back Eden. For this crime, The Charred Council condemned the Nephilim to destruction. Four of the Nephilim, War, Death, Fury, and Strife were granted a reprieve from this fate on the condition they aid the Council in victory over the rest of the Nephilim. Death bore the greatest burden of guilt on the near destruction of his own race. Death put on his iconic mask to represent his role as executioner the day this genocide pact was struct, and he has not removed the mask since. The souls of the Nephilim were trapped in a talisman forever bonded to his chest, leaving him cursed to be eternally tormented by the lost spirits.**

**Strife white rider of the apocalypse, his dual pistols one of which is name Mercy strike down enemy's before they even get close always taunting them. He follows Death even though Death barely follows the rules. He is the first to strike and one of the youngest of the horsemen. Not much is known of him like his sister Fury**

**War red rider of the apocalypse with his steed Ruin His blade Chaos Eater held high. Once a rebellious man he hated the chard council and liked little of their choices He fought with the other horsemen defeating Fury and death protecting her and cutting wars arm off later being replaced with armored gauntlet , he does now follow the rules as if they are life's rules..witch isn't too far from the case. He is thought to be the most honorable of the horsemen. The youngest of the horsemen, he wages the battle and continues the conflict**

**Fury black rider of the apocalypse only female rider of the horsemen one of the oldest of the riders. Her whip long ranged she subdues them and brings them down and claws her opponents parts out with her talons. There is some thought that she has a close connection with her brother Death and is also believed to follow the rules and the council well. Not much is known of her like her brother Strife**

**Death pale rider of the apocalypse with his steed Despair His scythe The Harvester destroys all souls. His companion Dust the crow is his scout and helper he is the only to have a companion. What starts with War ends in Death. Oldest of the horsemen and their leader he is level headed yet arrogant. He cut off his brother Wars hand to prove a point but also holds them dear as he took a blow to protect his sister Fury from Wars strike. He will protect his siblings no matter the cost he follows the rules but goes on the boarder on them at times. He is known to have a dark sense of humor as he finds killing an art rather than his brother wars opinion on as a duty. It is of no doubt Death is the strongest of the horsemen and is not to be messed with. The horsemen are always thought to be mysterious and hard to figure out but of all of them Death is the most mysterious. He also carries the most burdens of the horsemen with the souls of his lost siblings forever with him.**

**Strife, War Fury and Death the four riders of the apocalypse they keep the balance and bring the destruction. Only to act when the seven seals are broken War thought to have acted willingly when the seven seals weren't broken and started the war early has been convicted of treason against the char council and now his brother Death must prove his innocents. But before that we must go back and see how this all started. Before the seals would be broken and before Wars sentence. Yet stories are rarely told fully.**

**Absalom that was his name Leader of the Nephilim but in the end he fell and the mantle was past to Death to lead his now small few, four counting himself. Our story takes place before the fall of the tragedy of the Nephilim race. The story takes place when the four siblings weren't known as the four horsemen of the apocalypse but as mere siblings.**

Clashes of weapons and ground being smashed could be heard. Death and his sister Fury could be heard training in the arena. Fury was striking with her whip thrying to land a blow on her agile brother to no avail. My brother was swift, fast and … flexible. He would avoid my strikes from a distance and doing back flips to get closer or further. Finally he took the offensive as I was starting to breathe heavy from trying to hit him. He dodged one more of my strikes then quickly lunged towered me in one quick motion slamming in to me and making me fall. I was on the bumpy floor my whip a few away from me as I went to grab it a scythe stopped me my hand in the curve of it. He put another blade to my other hand and they dug in to the ground. He put the handles down the scythe going under the ground till the handle touched the ground. My arms were bound I couldn't move. My brother Death took my whip that was just out of my reach. I looked up the light in the background made him look like a shaded figure well more then he already looked. He pulled on the whip as if in a pose. He then held the whip to the air and then down I closed my eyes of what was to come. What I thought would attack me wrapped around my legs. I couldn't move my arms and my legs were wrapped together. My body tensed as he sat on top of my waist his leg on each side of me. I was completely stuck. He could do anything to me …anything. His right hand landed slowly over my neck his grasp slightly increasing. I could hear my own heartbeat. He then lowered his head to my neck. He whispered in to my ear "If this was a real fight you would me dead". I could feel his cold breath on my ear and neck he was death after all. I let out a breath of somewhat relief.

For a moment I forgot this was training for a moment I thought Death would finally take me. I thought he would get off me then but he still sat there his hand still on my neck. "um b-brother" I called out in a stuttering questioning tone. "hmm" was his reply as if asking. 'C-could you get o-off me"? He was silent for a moment he showed no sign of change in his stature. His head still right by mine. He brought back his head and let go of my neck. He slowly got off me moving to the side. He was now behind me I looked up I saw him his shadow blocking my light. He lowered himself still on his feet down to the ground. "Now little sister how do you plan to get out of this"? "Your legs and hands are bound what can you do"? "C-come on now b-brother let me go". "You need to learn to get out of situations like this". "Now what will you do"? I gazed at my older brother I wished he'd stop calling me little sister I'm one of the eldest for creator's sake. I closed my eyes thinking on what to do. I opened my eyes realizing the solution. My body glowed in black and green power i transformed to my true form. The scythes popping up in to the sky, and my whip unraveling. I stood up light reflecting off of me for that one moment I thought to myself I'm stronger then my brother all of them. My train of thought was cut off when I heard my brother death speak. "That's enough". With that I turned back to my other form.

I looked up at my brother he looked somewhat disappointed. What did I do wrong? "i-is there something wrong brother"? "Yes". His reply was quick my heart skipped a beat. "You didn't need to stay in that form any longer yet you did". "You know that form drains much of our power and we must use it wisely". I looked down on the ground feeling a bit embarrassed. Death was the only one I felt odd with anyone else I wouldn't stutter with or show such emotion to. Was it because he was my older brother? Was it because he was Death? "i-im sorry brother". His hand moved to me I closed my eyes thinking he was about to strike me. I felt a pat on my head. His hand stayed on my head. "Well it can't be helped at least you go out of it". Even with his mask I could see his eyes it looked like he was smiling.

I could hear clapping. Bravo really bravo. I looked to the door there was our brother Strife He was clapping his hand in the air lazily. "H-how long have you been there"? I asked trying to get rid of my stutter. "Long enough to see you get beaten by Death". He chuckled under his mask. It took a moment till I realized Death had already removed his hand as soon as he heard the clapping. "What do you want brother is there a problem"? My brother asked with his emotionless yet husk tone. "no emergency simply bored trying to pass the time". "How was the sparring sister"? "enjoy having you brother so close to you"? he chuckled some more moving closer. "Did you come here just to annoy us brother"? I asked with some venom in my voice. He put his hand up in front of himself in defense. "Now, now don't be so harsh like I said just trying to pass some time". Death was already on his way out of the arena. He opened the giant doors 5 times his side. "Brother where are you-" I was cut off by his response. "Leaving" with that he was gone.

I clenched my right fist in frustration. "YOU IDIOT" I punched Strife's arm as hard as I could who was to my left. "OW" he screamed in pain. He rubbed his arm up and down. "What did I do"? I punched him again. "OW". "Quite it"! "The second punch was for asking stupid questions the first was fore acting like an idiot". "Alright I get it" Creator you'll break my arm off". "I guess the human saying is right". "What human saying" I asked querulously. Hell has no fury like a woman scorn. He chuckled at the saying. I just got angrier. I held my fist in front of my face threating to hit him. He put his hand up in defense. "Alright". Alright don't break my arm off". "You should feel honored to have a saying after your name" "I'm going to be YOUR death if you don't shut up. "ehehe r-right". "Oh that reminds me War want to speak to you". "I thought you said you were just passing by"? "Yea I lied" His right hand was at the back of his head. …"Don't say that so casually". "Whatever I'm going"


	2. Chapter 2: Our LordS

**Writer's commentary**

**First I would like to say thanks to some of the people who commented on my story. Any tips and ideas are appreciated so please say what you can. Also I have been informed that I made a mistake about the horsemen I'll try to fix that when I can. I do hope I can do this, just so you all know I don't update in any particular time I just write when I can if the story I can think of is good. I'll try to work on my writing of people speaking. This one will be a bit shorter. So for now enjoy the show…please like.**

"Stupid Strife and his dam ranting." I murmured to myself as I walked thru the halls of the stadium looking for war as he requested me. "He always has to get a joke in he can never just-" I was snapped out of my train of thought when I slammed into some one. I was on the floor on my ass I ran in to the guy pretty fast. "Hey! Watch where your-"As soon as I looked on who it was my voice stopped immediately. "Absalom." I whispered to myself. Leader of our people and I just bumped in to him. I got up and took a bow.

"Apologies sire." He chuckled a bit. "Best be careful where you run you have quite an impact for someone so little." I nodded in understanding. Absalom was a warrior he was well built and had some scars on his face from his many battles. He had a small smile on him like a brother looking at their sister. He let out a small chuckle I looked at his eyes then he left.

I stood there for a few moments looking up at where he just was thoughts such as why he was here and where his guards were but all those thoughts were pushed aside as only one thought went thru my head. Then my legs gave out. "Dam it what the hell was that?" just before he left I looked into his eyes and saw for a moment …what I could only describe as… corruption. I snapped out of my thoughts I tried to regain my balance holding myself on the wall. I took in several deep breaths and then started to walk on to find war.

I thought the best place to find War would be the forest. He would always come here when there wasn't anything to do and just sit by a ridge and look out the view. I always got lost in the forest could never find my way around it. How war didn't get lost was beyond me. He would sometimes lead me here to just relax. Finally after going around in circles I decided to ask for directions. I looked around looking for the tree with orange leaves. "ah there is it".

"Excuse me sire." The tree moved to form with two arms and two legs. "Yes little one what does thou seek?" His mouth if he had one didn't move as he spoke his voice was slow and peaceful. "Do you know where War is?" he moved his body pointing behind me his body made some cracking noise as he moved. Beyond what you see is the key." I nodded at him and ran off.

Ent's they always had to speak in rhymes and riddles but on the up side they were great at poetry. A few minutes later there he was his legs dangling on a ledge looking over all the land. I walked to the sides of war and sat by him he didn't turn to look at me he just kept on looking at the view with no particular emotional face. "Did you call me here for a reason brother or did you just want to share the view?"

He stayed silent for a few moments then spoke still looking straight forward. "Would that be so bad if I did?" I sighed at my younger brother. "I can understand you passion for the world around us but don't waste my time so much with it." He merely chuckled. "Did I interrupt your _sparring_ session with your brother?" My eye flinched at his response. "And how did you know about our sparring match…and don't say sparring like that." He let out a chuckle his face lightening up then he looked serious. "Sister …she coming here."

My faced turned away from the view and looked at War to my left. I was silent for a moment hoping he was speaking of someone else. Finally I spoke, "When you mean _her_ do you mean..." I didn't want to finish the sentence. He finally moved his gaze from the view at looked to me. "She is coming …Lilith is coming to visit."


End file.
